Naruto universal Protector  Part 2
by WarpKing25
Summary: After fighting Sasuke in the fourth shinobi world war, Naruto is pulled into a portal at the valley of the end. what adventures will this lead to? Rated m for lemons. Naruto/Harem.


**Hello readers, this is a fun project my sister decided to make me do and well I personally didn't want to write this but heck maybe it will turnout good and you guys will like it but if you don't like it don't read it. Thanks read and review**

CHAPTER 1 – Naruto Universal Protector

The town of forks was a small place constantly green and overcast and half of the time it was raining just like now.

Bella Swan was a beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes and pale skin even though she had lived in the sunny city of phoenix but now that she had moved to forks, it looked a lot more normal, she moved to forks because her mother Renee had wanted to travel with her husband Phil since he was a minor league baseball player, when Bella had arrived in forks she had an awkward hello with her father, Charlie or chief Swan to the residents of forks.

After unpacking and settling in Charlie had taken Bella out front to give her a welcome home present, a big rusty red Chevy truck, which Bella loved she also met Billy and Jacob Black, who as a child used to know. Morning came and for Bella her first day at her new school, when she had arrived and gathered her map and schedule she met Eric who showed hero her first class, throughout the day up till launch she met new friends who she sat with at lunch Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler and Lauren, it was when she had sat down that she saw them, the Cullen's.

"Ah so you've finally seen the Cullen's" Bella snapped her neck around to the voice of Jessica and to get away from the piercing gaze of the Cullen's "erm, yeah who are they exactly" "well the big one is Emmett and the blonde girl is Rosalie they're together, then there's Jasper the one who looks like he's in pain, next to him is Edward, who's a total hotty but no one's good enough for him apparently and finally the small one is Alice"

Looking over the Cullen's Bella met Alice's eyes but quickly looked away, by looking away she saw a blond teen sitting alone at a table reading an orange book "who's that" Jessica following Bella's eyes spotted the blond teen "That's Naruto, weird name right, but he's probably the hottest guy here yet he always turns everyone down"

Watching Naruto Bella finally noticed that he was staring back with a smile and then a wave, Bella blushed but kept on looking and then he waved her over, looking around herself she noticed that he did mean her, quickly excusing herself she grabbed her stuff and walked over to Naruto's table "Hello Bella, I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you" Naruto said extending his hand to shake hers, after shaking hands Naruto offered her the seat opposite his

"So what brings you to little old forks" and so she told him about the move and her mum and dad "so she's happy and you're not in the end" "I guess so" "Bella, do you believe in the supernatural like vampires and werewolves" Bella shrugged " I don't know I've never thought about it, why?" Naruto stood "no reason, well the bell's about to ring, may I escort you to your next lesson beautiful" Bella just mumbled "I'm not beautiful" Naruto smirked "not what your names says, now we don't want to be late what lesson have you got" "Biology" "well then let's go" walking to class was fun for Bella since she got to know Naruto a lot but got annoyed at how tall he was.

After arriving at biology Bella had to talk to the teacher by the time she had done, Naruto had already sat down at his seat next to Alice Cullen while she was seated next to Edward Cullen, seeing his face she for reason's unknown compared it to Naruto's and found that she liked Naruto's feral and more ruggedly handsome looks better instead of the beautiful, angular look of Edward another reason she liked Naruto better was that Edward seemed to hate her for some reason she couldn't understand.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Naruto was trying to get Alice to talk with him "Alice please talk to me, you haven't said a word to me at all, it's very rude you know" and every five minutes a new comment "Please my beautiful pixie please, oh please talk to me" secretly Alice loved it but decided she couldn't ever love a human, it was a minute till the bell went that he said the comment that would change her life forever

"Alice it's fine I know you're a vampire" at the same time Edwards head had snapped up and the bell had rung, causing Edward and Alice to run out of there like a bat out of hell. None of the Cullen's had appeared for the last period, Exiting the school Bella, being herself tripped on thin air but was save from a face plant by Naruto "you know air isn't even a solid it amazes me how you've just been able to trip like that" Bella blushed telling Naruto to shut up

"Bella can I take you out some time for dinner, I'd like to get to know you better if you'd like" Bella to shy of actually answer just nodded and blushed an even higher shade of red "can I get your number and we can talk about it then" Bella agreed and they had exchanged numbers quickly "hey wait Naruto" Bella called out as Naruto walked away "what car's yours" Naruto smiled and pointed, Bella was amazed sitting there was a dark blue Lamborghini murcielago "bye Bella" and Naruto was gone in his roaring sports car.

0000000000

Naruto pulled up to the Cullen's house, contemplating on how to handle the situation without any major fights, quickly shutting of the engine and walking to the house Naruto prepared to knock, somehow having gained flowers on the walk from the car to the Cullen's household but before his fist touched the door, it was opened by Carlisle the patriarch of the family "Hello Naruto, it appears we need to talk, please come in" Naruto stepped in and followed Carlisle to wear his family had gathered "Hello everyone, ah Esme I brought you these lilies an apology of sorts and Alice these Roses since your simply divine" Naruto said handing the girls there flowers and Kissing Alice's hand

"Now I believe we have something to discuss Naruto" Carlisle said "we need to know how you know about us" Naruto just sat down next to Alice " ah yes I apologize for how I approached the situation but I've known ever since I arrived on this world" "What do you mean by this world" "I don't come from this earth, I come from the elemental nations" "so you're an alien" Alice asked, Naruto chuckled "no, I am human, I come from a completely different dimension, I was recruited by Kami but you would call her god, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am the Universal Protector" "so" Naruto deadpanned at Rosalie's bitchy remark "It means that I could kill you all and not break a sweat"

"Wait you said protector, you're not here to kill us are you" Esme panicked "No you have no worry, in fact I hardly need to be here for a year but I decided I'd come early, I'm sorry though as I can't tell you what's going to happen" "Why can't I hear your thought's" "privacy, now I would like to offer you all a gift that will help you and me" "what is it Naruto"

Alice asked excitedly, Naruto just stuck out his hand waved it up and down with cups suddenly appearing in them "tadaa" he then pulled out a knife and slit his wrist pouring some in each cup "what are you doing, you really are trying to hurt us" Rosalie sneered " no actually my blood will help you and make your lives easier, please drink up" "no blood throws us into a frenzy and my family will not drink human blood" though it was too late as Alice had already drunk all of hers "Alice no" screamed Esme "do you know what you've done" she seethed as she turned to Naruto, who was just smiling "Esme I'm fine in fact I'm better than ever"

Alice said in her high tinkling voice, what was shocking was that her eyes were now a bright blue like Naruto's "Naruto, please explain why my daughter is like this now" "well I added a special agent to my blood that actually changes your venom, you can now eat food along with blood, to be healthy both will be needed for a good diet also your eyes will change from topaz to your natural eye colour and you'll know longer feel the burning in the back of your throat and finally you can sleep but you don't have to"

Carlisle took a cautious sip of the blood, his eyes turning brown, seeing the change in Carlisle the rest of the coven all drank their cups of blood, Esme's eyes became brown, Rosalie's blue, Jasper's hazel, Emmett's brown and Edward's green "Amazing, simply amazing, please tell me how did you create this" Carlisle inquired "Hours and Hours of endless torture but it was worth it I'm immune to your venom but it still hurts me, I had to be constantly injected with it till I could alter it to how it would help you" Esme being the mother she is started Hugging Naruto "you poor thing, why would you do this for us, you didn't even know us" Naruto sighed but hugged her back "it's in my nature, I help the good and destroy the evil and also I have an ulterior motive I would like to date your daughter"

Esme looked to Alice and back to Naruto "you'll have to ask her" Alice gained an evil look "Only if you'll go shopping with me" Emmett laughed and whispered in vampire speed so that Naruto couldn't hear "He's not going to last an hour with her" "Emmett I can hear you and you know what I want to fight you" Emmett cracked his knuckles "Bring it Blondie"

Rosalie slapped the back of his head "I'm blond to idiot" though was smiling evilly thinking how Naruto was going to be destroyed. When everyone had gathered in the large field outside and Naruto standing across from Emmett, Esme started of this brawl "I'm only allowing this as fun so nothing severe okay" Naruto nodded his head while Emmett Hn'd "alright then 3...2...1... Go"

As soon as the word go was uttered Emmett had launched himself at Naruto who just stood there, when Emmett's fist hit Naruto, he just flickered and disappeared leaving Emmett to crouch and try to scout out Naruto's hiding spot "over here Emmett" making everyone jump and turn around to see Naruto standing behind them "let's make this more fun Jasper, Edward want to join in"

both agreed and leapt at Naruto who ducked and weaved in between them both who landed in a crouch and were quickly joined by Emmett but for the next fifteen minutes couldn't land a hit on Naruto but was outsmarted when Rosalie punched him In the back of the head, thinking she had got lucky she got ready to gloat but was shocked when Naruto burst into a burst of smoke looking around everyone tried to find the sneaky blond but stopped when they notice Naruto and Alice making out on the porch with Naruto having lost his top and Alice's unbuttoned both making rather quite moans and growls

"Alice, Naruto stop it's inappropriate" Naruto rolled off of Alice with a satisfied smirk while Alice looked to be in bliss "sorry Esme" both said in unison "come on fight us properly at full strength" whined Emmett with Rosalie, Edward and Jasper agreeing "you really want to fight me at full power" all four agreed "fine but let me get changed first" a minute later Naruto stepped out wearing loose shorts and no shirt "last chance to back out" not one did "fine I warned you" Naruto stood still and concentrated till his old black jinchūriki tattoo appeared around his naval but now it acted as a seal for his full power,

Naruto twisted it and a loud click was heard and Naruto was surrounded by a dark yellow, blue and red light, as it reached its peaked, a shockwave shot out from Naruto and caused a crater. A moment later and the light died down revealing Naruto's sclera had turned black and his hair had grown longer now reaching his shoulders, the Cullen's all watched on in slight fear as Naruto cracked his neck and Knuckles, the sound echoing in the surrounding forest and he was gone, not a gust of wind or anything until Rosalie was face deep in mud and Emmett, Jasper and Edward thrown into a heap with the sound of boulders colliding

, Naruto stopped in front of the pile but was tackled to the ground by Alice giggling while sitting on his stomach "I win Naruto" the Naruto she was sitting on how ever turned to mud "no I win Alice" Naruto whispered into her ear from behind her "Naruto stood up and twisted the seal back to its usual position his hair shortening and the black returning to white in his eyes, seeing the rather large crater Naruto started apologizing to Esme and Carlisle who were no on deck chairs "I'm so sorry about ruining your back yard, please let me make it up to you"

Esme thought about it "well I've always wanted a swimming pool" "how big" Naruto asked "don't worry Naruto I was only joking, we can just fill it with dirt later" "you asked for pool, you're getting a pool" "please Naruto we have enough money, you don't have to buy us anything" Esme pleaded "who said anything about money" by now everyone was up and standing by their parents,

Naruto just spun around and stomped his foot making a large rectangle of solid rock appear, another stomp and a large rectangle of rock was pushed down into the ground from the inside making a rough swimming pool design, with a pulling motion from both his hands a ladder was made from the rock, Naruto then crouched down put his hands flat down on the ground and four pillars of wood grew from the ground around the pool, when the pillars stopped growing, the tops slanted and all started growing towards each other creating a triangular roof with a tiled design, finally a few more stomps and pulls and decking was made from wood, surrounding the pool

"Naruto no offense but the pools made of dirt" Rosalie commented "Aah yes almost forgot" and Naruto clicked his fingers, the dirt on the pool, turned to dust and was blown away revealing white marble "Esme can you get me a few jars" Naruto asked, Esme returned with the jars and Naruto unscrewed them before his finger caught fire, all of the Cullen's backed away but Naruto just put his finger into the jars leaving the fire just floating there.

When all was done Naruto had placed the lights around the pool and used the moisture in the air to create the pools water and everyone had changed into a swimsuit "wow Naruto that was awesome" Emmett commented with a cheesy grin "actually one more thing" Naruto took a deep breath and the water started bubbling "Jacuzzi" Naruto grinned "how" Jasper asked "by expelling air jets from my feet"

Carlisle seeing everyone relaxed asked Naruto to tell them more about himself "Ok well I was born on October 10th… and Naruto told them the entire story, all his powers, his travels and his wives "and well that's that" Carlisle was amazed at Naruto's story but one thing bugged him "Naruto how did you get that Tattoo" Naruto had neglected telling the Cullen's about the fox and losing part of his soul

"In my world there were creatures call the great tailed beasts, giant creatures made purely of chakra, see the thing is these creatures can't be killed by mortal hands so the only way is to seal them away inside a human, a baby to be precise, I was one of those babies, I was also a lucky one and the unlucky one, there were nine tailed beast, the number of tails telling how powerful it is, I contained the nine tailed fox the strongest of them, I was lucky that I didn't go insane or a crazed killer the only sign I have is the seal and my whisker marks but the fox was also to destroy part of my soul but only he could out of the tailed beats because the human soul is sacred and powerful"

Esme looked forlorn and Alice halfway through the story had ended up cuddling into Naruto's side "and you guys have nothing to worry about with your souls, you still have them" Edward being the pessimist he is disagreed "no we don't were monsters, who kill to live" Naruto just face palmed "you're going to have to believe me or I will pull out your soul to show you" Carlisle was astounded at this "you really have the power to pull out a soul" yeah it's easy since I'm not tampering with it"

Edward still disagreed "fine I'm pulling out your soul" Naruto swam over to Edward and grabbed the top of his head and with a tug a ghostly white image of Edward followed "see there's your body and this is your soul" Naruto said shaking Edward by the shoulders before throwing him back into his body head first.

After Naruto had left Alive had gone up to her room and started to paint halfway through the painting she heard a light scratching at her door, opening it she was greeted with the sight of a small yellow fox whimpering "Hey little guy what are you doing here" Alice picked up the fox and placed her on her bed "well you can stay here tonight and then will find out where you belong"

when Alice had started painting again she heard her name whispered from behind her, spinning around all she saw was the fox on her bed with its head tilted looking at Alice, so she just shook her head and went back to the painting again five minutes later she heard her name being called again, sinning around quickly again all she saw was the fox this time sitting up "who's there, is that you Emmett it's not funny" quickly standing up she went over and sat next to the fox stroking its fur but was blinded by a bright red light,

when the light died down in the foxes place was a laughing Naruto holding his sides "Aah Naruto what are you doing here" Alice screamed Naruto just kept on laughing "Naruto answer me or I'll castrate you" Alice said in an all too innocent voice "no please no I only wanted to see you" Alice giggled and gave Naruto a long, kiss and went back to her painting while Naruto stood behind and started massaging her shoulders and for the rest of the night Naruto and Alice did nothing but talk kiss and paint.

**Hi guys just wanted to say thanks for all the review on my other stories and also that if you don't like don't read or send a review saying you hate this. Thanks a lot **


End file.
